A Perfect Match
by natsume2
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are two different people. James is popular and handsome, while Lily is a geek. But when they are forced to work together, they find themselves falling for each other. Will this be a perfect match? Please r & r!
1. One

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. The only character I own is Jasmine Hodera. So don't sue me :D  
  
This is a Lily/James fanfic. PG-13 for some stuff, I'm not really sure why at the moment, lol. I'm going to try to update every day, so check back often!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Four boys entered the Great Hall, smirking. One had untidy black hair and hazel eyes. The boy next to him was extremely handsome, with black hair that gracefully fell over his eyes. Another boy looked tired and ragged. His robs were torn and his brown hair was all over the place. The last boy was pudgy, with small beady eyes and dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Ahh, it's good to be home!" James Potter (Prongs) said, stretching. He scanned the Hall for a certain someone, but couldn't find her.  
  
"Looking for Jasmine?" Sirius Black (Padfoot) asked, smirking. His best friend has fancied Jasmine Hodera since their fast year, but she didn't pay much attention to him.  
  
"Of course he is", Remus Lupin (Moony) said wisely. "Who else would he be looking for?"  
  
James flushed; he didn't want everyone to know he liked her. "Be quiet or I'll hex you!" he shouted, looking haughty.  
  
Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) squealed, and covered his face. His fat fingers spread apart and he looked directly at James.  
  
"Don't be a git, Wormtail" Sirius sneered. "Prongs was just joking around".  
  
Lupin shook his head. "You children will never grow up", he said, looking serious.  
  
James grabbed the book out of Lupin's hand and hit him over the head with it. "If we're children, so are you!"  
  
"Oy! There's Hodera!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Where?! Erm.I mean, yeah? Where is she?" James asked. "Not like I care or anything."  
  
"Don't be a prat, Prongs. We all know you fancy her!" Sirius said, laughing.  
  
"Now children, let's get to the common room" Lupin said.  
  
"Yes! Let's get to the common room!" Wormtail squeaked.  
  
The group headed to the staircase and finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" She asked, glaring at them.  
  
"Erm." The boys looked at each other. They had not run into a prefect for Gryffindor yet, so they had no idea of the password.  
  
"Animagi" a sweet, delicate voice said behind them. The boys turned and found themselves staring into the face of Jasmine Hodera. Her long, sleek, blonde hair stopped at her waist, and her blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"How are you fellas?" Jasmine asked, teasingly. She looked at each of them, smiling, but her eyes stayed on James the longest.  
  
"Fine", they all replied. Sirius was grinning like mad, Lupin had an amused look on his face, Wormtail looked confused, and James was making his hair messier.  
  
"Well, Sirius, Wormtail and I have work to do, so we'll see you later, Jasmine", Lupin said, waving goodbye. He then grabbed Sirius and Wormtail and pulled them through the open portrait.  
  
"So." James said. "Nice weather we're having isn't it?" He flushed at his pitiful attempt at a conversation.  
  
Jasmine, didn't notice his blush, or decided to ignore it. "Yes, the weather has been wonderful", she replied, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Err.yeah. How are you?" James asked lamely. This conversation was going downhill, fast.  
  
"I'm fine. And you?" Jasmine answered. She pulled her blonde hair into a perfect ponytail and looked at James for an answer.  
  
"I'm good. So.ermm.do you want something?" he questioned. James could think of no other reason why she was talking to him. Sure, he was popular, handsome, smart, and funny, but Jasmine and him hadn't really been on speaking terms.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was wondering if.Well, tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade trip and I thought we could go together", she said simply.  
  
James gawked at her. Was she, Jasmine Hodera, asking him out? Say yes!, he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, that would be cool" James replied, shrugging. Try to act cool.he thought.  
  
Jasmine smiled broadly. She looked very happy for someone who never paid much attention to James before. "It's a date", she said, walking away. Before she turned the corner, she blew James a kiss.  
  
James looked after Jasmine, puzzled. Sure, he was pleased that she asked him out, but he had to wonder why.  
  
"So" Sirius said, setting out of the portrait. "You gonna snog Jasmine? Hug her? Love her? Want her? Need her?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"Prongs, if you get carried away, be sure to wear protection." Lupin said from the door, wearily. "Although I am hoping you restrain yourself and don't get carried away on the first date".  
  
"SHUT UP!" James roared. "Or I will curse every single one of you!" He said, breathing heavily.  
  
Sirius just continued to smirk. "Be sure to brush your teeth before you let Jasmine put her tongue in your mouth."  
  
Wormtail appeared behind Lupin, looking worried. "James - err.I'm not sure how to say this", he said, his beady eyes looking around the hallway.  
  
"Go on git, tell James" Sirius said, looking bored. "He doesn't bite. At least not on Mondays."  
  
Wormtail let out a high-pitched giggle. Then, he suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth. "I'm afraid James will get mad!" he whined.  
  
"I promise I won't get mad" James replied, rolling his eyes. "Now tell me, I'm a bit tired and need some sleep".  
  
"So you'll be ready to snog Jasmine in the morning?" Sirius asked, laughing.  
  
James glared at Sirius, and waved his wand in the air, threateningly. "Just cause you're my mate doesn't mean I won't curse you!"  
  
"Anyway! Erm, Prongs, pal, loyal friend.you shouldn't go out with Jasmine", Wormtail squeaked, looking afraid.  
  
"And why shouldn't I, Wormtail?" James inquired, looking quite amused.  
  
"Because! She's.err.OH JAMES! She's using you!" Wormtail blurted out.  
  
Sirius and James burst out laughing. James leaned against the wall to keep himself up. He was sure Sirius's bark-like laughter could be heard throughout the whole school.  
  
"Cheers!" Sirius said, gasping. He had laughed so hard eyes had formed in his eyes.  
  
"And --- how --- do ---- you know that?" James asked Wormtail, still chuckling.  
  
"Well, I just know. Please trust me James," Wormtail begged. "I don't want your feelings to be hurt".  
  
James was touched that Wormtail cared, but he wasn't going to not go out with Jasmine. "Look Wormtail, it's nice that you care and everything, but I can take care of myself, mate".  
  
"Well, alright James, but." Wormtail said, still looking worried. He shook his head, as if trying to forget something he witnessed. "Have a good time! I think I'm gonna check back at the Great Hall to see if there's any food left, I've sort of worked up an appetite."  
  
James and Sirius waved goodbye cheerfully to Wormtail. Lupin laughed, "If he eats any more he won't fit through the portrait!"  
  
Sirius chucked, grinning. "I've been telling him to lay off the chocolate frogs, but he's not listening!" Lupin smiled, shaking his head.  
  
James coughed, to grab the attention of his friends. "Why do you reckon Jasmine asked me out?" he asked his friends, seriously.  
  
"Not sure why mate", Sirius replied, shrugging. "Perhaps she's just lonely, or she's on the rebound from some Slytherin git".  
  
"I'm sure there is a logical explanation. Perhaps it's because she fancies James. That would seem like the - err - obvious answer", Lupin said, wisely.  
  
"It's nothing to loose sleep over!" Sirius told James, throwing his arm over James's shoulder. "Besides, we got some trouble to cause tomorrow, and you need to be 100% well-rested!"  
  
"It is getting late, so we best be off to bed", Lupin said. "And if you are going to plan your mischief, I should suggest you do it elsewhere, not around me. Being a former prefect, I would feel honor-bound to report you." With that said, Lupin climbed through the portrait and disappeared through the dormitory door.  
  
James and Sirius stepped through the portrait, and looked around. Minerva McGonagall was sleeping in a lion chair, with a transfiguration book open. Besides Minerva, the common room was empty.  
  
"Best not to think about Jasmine, mate! Just go to sleep, you wouldn't want to fall asleep while snogging her, would you?" Sirius said, snorting. He hit James on the back and headed up to the dormitory.  
  
Instead of going to sleep, James sat in a chair near the fire. The crackling flames danced and filled the room with sound. For some reason, James felt uneasy. He was so happy about going out with Jasmine, but he didn't know why she wanted to. It made no sense.  
  
"Maybe I best get to bed", James muttered to himself. "Perhaps it'll all make sense in the morning".  
  
Author's Note: Hooray! Chapter one is done! I think it's kind of short, but that's ok. I want to thank you all for your comments already, please continue to read and review :D The next chapter will be about James and Jasmine's date! Oh, and I may throw Lily into the story in chapter two or three. I'm not sure yet! 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. The only characters I own are Jasmine Hodera and Belle Bahiyya. So don't sue me :D  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Prongs! Wake up you git!" someone shouted. James did not acknowledge this call; he just flipped over on his other side.  
  
"Didn't want to do this" someone muttered. James looked up drowsily and he felt something soft hit his face. A pillow. School. Time to get up. It all came rushing back to James.  
  
"What time is it?" James asked, yawning. He stretched and ruffled up his hair (which was quite messy from sleeping).  
  
"Time for you to get up!" Lupin said, briskly. "You've been asleep too long, we're going to miss breakfast. Wormtail already went without us."  
  
Sirius laughed, shaking his head. "That rat eats more than anyone else! They should ban him from the Great Hall, he'll eat all the food before everyone else gets there."  
  
"James! Wake up! You want some food before you snog Jasmine don't you?" Sirius asked, smirking.  
  
James grabbed his wand from his side table and waved it in the air. "Shut up you prat! At least I have someone to snog!"  
  
Lupin looked at both of them and chuckled. "I'll leave you children alone. Besides, I have to finish that report on vampires." Lupin waved cheerfully and disappeared out of the dormitory.  
  
James sat up groggily. He rubbed his eyes and rumpled up his hair. "You gonna stir up some trouble with me gone?" he asked Padfoot.  
  
"I reckon I'll try to get Lupin in on it, but I doubt he'll want to. Being a prefect last year really messed him up!" Sirius replied. "Wormtail, the git, would be in the way. So I guess I'm a lone wolf. Or a lone dog" he added.  
  
"Meet you down in the Great Hall?" James questioned Sirius. Padfoot nodded. "Save me some food, would ya? With Wormtail there it'll all be gone before I even arrive."  
  
Padfoot laughed and waved goodbye to his best friend. "See ya later, mate! Best luck with your date!"  
  
James groaned. He had completely forgotten about his date with Jasmine! Hopefully she would do all the talking, he wasn't much of a morning person.  
  
He hurried into his robes and dashed down to the Great Hall. Just before he entered he stopped infront of a mirror to check his hair. He ran his hair through it, making it stick out even more. He grinned. James casually took a snitch out of his pocket and entered the Great Hall, showing off his reflexes.  
  
"Look at him!" Lily Evans said, disgusted. She was facing her best friend, Belle Bahiyya. "He's such a show off! I happen to know he's failing two classes AND he's always getting detention. Same with that Sirius fellow, they always do detention together. I'm not a fan of either of them."  
  
"Sirius is so cute! I wish he'd go out with me. Or James, he's pretty fine too.what do you think Lily?" Belle asked her friend, her eyes on Sirius.  
  
"Belle!" Lily cried out, frustrated. "Didn't you listen to anything I just said? I despise James! He's going out with Jasmine Hodera." She sighed, knowing she sounded jealous. Although she disliked James greatly, Lily wished he would go out with her.  
  
"Wha - what? Oh yeah, that's nice Lily. Anyway, do you think I have a chance with Sirius? I could talk to him in the common room sometime!" Belle chattered, looking at Sirius.  
  
"You shouldn't try to get together with Sirius, he's nothing but trouble!" Lily said darkly. "Best stay away from the whole lot, although Remus is fairly nice. He talks to me in Charms sometimes."  
  
But Belle was listening. She, like many other girls, had her eyes on Sirius.  
  
"Don't you love the way his hair looks like silk? It's so elegant, and I absolutely love his eyes! They're such a dark, mysterious type of brown. Also -" Belle said.  
  
Lily turned away from her friend and looked down at her food. She played around with her bacon and grits. Lily felt alone, like no one cared about her. Belle was her best friend, but sometimes she got lost in her own daydreams and forgot all about Lily. Lily wasn't exactly popular, but she did have a few other friends.  
  
"Oh look!" a sneering voice said. "It's the mudblood!" Lily turned around and found herself facing Severus Snape. "I think they should throw out the whole mudblood lot! All they do is dirty up the school!" Snape said, smirking.  
  
"Snivellus! Jolly good to see you! Have you cleaned your nose today? Oh no.you haven't.still as greasy as ever!" James sneered, looking at Snape disgustedly.  
  
Lily's heart jumped in her throat. Was James perhaps, protecting her? Fighting for her?  
  
All eyes were on James and Snape. They glared at each other with great dislike.  
  
"James has a thing against anyone who uses the word 'mudblood'" Belle whispered to Lily. Her heart fell. James wasn't standing up for her, not really. He just wants as excuse to fight! she thought to herself.  
  
"You should really think of donating some of that grease, Snivellus. I'm sure they could use it to cook some food or something." James said, laughing.  
  
Snape reached for his wand, and so did James. "What's going on here lads?" a high-pitched voice said from behind. "Detention for both of you! You should know better, honestly, fighting in the Great Hall." Professor Senistra said. "I shall send a note to your Head of House, so report to them this evening for your detention time!  
  
"Excellent!" James said, smirking. "Detention with Snivellus. My, oh my, this shall be most enjoyable!"  
  
James gave an ironic bow to Professor Senistra and strutted back over to Sirius who gave him a high-five.  
  
Snape glared after him, his dark, cruel eyes watching his every move. After James sat down, Snape stalked away, ignoring the whispers around him.  
  
"That was so exciting!" Belle screeched. "James fighting for you, oh how sweet! You guys would be perfect for each other-"  
  
"Shut up, Belle" Lily said huffily. "I hate James and you know it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish my homework in the library. I'll see you later."  
  
As soon as Lily left the Great Hall, she felt immediately bad. Belle wasn't really being annoying, Lily was just jealous knowing that no one as popular as James would go out with her. She sighed, and dragged herself to the library.  
  
"That was brilliant Prongs!" Wormtail gibbered. "Bloody hell, the way you were going to kick Snape's-"  
  
"Shush, Peter! I'm trying to finish this Charms homework, oh James! Remember after Charms you're suppose to meet Jasmine. Speaking of Charms, we're being assigned a project. A girl and a boy will have to work together and write a report or something about the importance of the spells we've learned" Lupin reported. "I believe Flitwick will assign our partners - hope I don't stuck with a prat."  
  
"You worry too much Moony! Just threaten the git you get stuck with and make the person do all the work. That's how I'd do it!" Sirius said, stretching.  
  
"That's not how it works Padfoot. Flitwick is no dummy, he'd know if you didn't do your share of the work!" Lupin replied, shaking his head.  
  
Sirius just shrugged. "I don't really care, Moony. The teachers can go boil their heads in a pot", he said, chuckling.  
  
James prodded his food with his fork. Why had he stood up for that girl? He didn't even know who she was! But he wasn't about to let Snivellus insult anyone.but that girl wasn't anybody. She was a no one.  
  
"Who was that girl I stood up for?" James asked. Sirius shrugged, as did Wormtail, but Lupin answered.  
  
"Lily Evans. In our year, and she's also in Gryffindor" he replied, promptly. "Her only friend is Belle - she's not very popular. Evans is a fairly good student, I talk to her in Charms sometimes."  
  
James leaned back, thinking. Lily Evans, Lily Evans. He searched his brain, looking for a time when he had talked to her. Nothing. So why had he stood up so bravely for her?  
  
"She's probably off swooning somewhere. Poor girl probably believes James likes her or something!" Sirius said with his bark-like laugh.  
  
"Yeah, haha. Evans probably thinks I like her.." James said, trying to laugh.  
  
"Shouldn't we get to Charms?" Lupin asked James, gathering up his books. "Come on, you don't want to be late!" With that, he walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"See you later.." James mumbled to Padfoot and Wormtail. "Oh, actually I suppose I won't see you later. I'll check up with you in the common room after I get back from my date with Jasmine." James waved goodbye and hurried out of the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
"Whew!" James said, collapsing into the seat next to Lupin. "I made it in time! I was worried that I'd be late." he said, trying to look nervous. James actually could care less if he was late for class.  
  
Lupin chuckled and pulled out his Charms book. "Frankly, I'm excited to see who I'm paired with. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that it's someone smart.."  
  
"I could care less, I just who the girl isn't a troll!" James said, shuddering. "I wouldn't mind Belle as a partner, she's fairly pretty. And I hear she's gotten great marks in all of her classes!"  
  
"Attention! May I have your attention please?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "I'll hurry and tell you all your partners, you must be anxious to know.."  
  
"Rosette Anomie and Tanner Oumdrea! Belle Bahiyya and Remus Lupin! Sandra-" Professor Flitwick continued on.  
  
James fiddled with his wand, quite bored. Lupin was smiling, he had gotten the brain he wanted for a partner. The girls James wanted were no more. They all were gone. Who would he get stuck with?  
  
"James Potter-" James's head jerked up. He had heard his name. He was finally going to get his partner!  
  
"And Lily Evans!" Professor Flitwick said. "Now, I believe all of you have your partner so get to work! This will be 25% of your final mark."  
  
James shook his head. Clearly, he had misunderstood. He couldn't be stuck with Lily Evans. He couldn't be stuck with that geek!  
  
"Hello" Lily said, coldly. While James had been sulking, Lily had gathered her belongings and moved over to his table. "When would be a good time to get together?"  
  
"How about never!" James shouted, irritated. How could this happen to him?!  
  
Lily took a deep breath and tried to control her temper. "We're partners so it would be best to try to get along. I'll meet you in the common room tonight at seven o'clock sharp. Be there."  
  
James cleared his throat. "Unlike you, I am busy this evening. I have an engagement that I cannot miss, so we will have to reschedule."  
  
"I'll talk to you at breakfast tomorrow then. Have fun in detention!" Lily said, angry. And with that, she stalked off to sit with Belle and Remus.  
  
Author's Note: Oops! Didn't put Jasmine and James's date in this chapter, but that's ok! I guess it'll be in the next one, as well as James and Snape's detention together. Thank you all for your kind comments on this fanfic, it truly means a lot! Please continue to R & R! 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. The only characters I own are Jasmine Hodera and Belle Bahiyya. So don't sue me :D  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Honestly, I can't believe it! Me, James Potter, stuck with Lily Evans. I'm telling you, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" James shouted angrily.  
  
"Tough luck Prongs!" Sirius said, laughing. "Want a hottie, get a..erm..toad."  
  
Lupin glared at them. "Lily happens to be a very nice girl. Just give her a chance James!"  
  
James sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I? Anyway, how do I look? I have to go catch up with Jasmine.."  
  
Sirius smiled. "You look fine mate! Go get her! But remember, it's only the first date, and there's a lot of time to do - erm - certain things. Ok?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot! I'm not going to do anything like that. We're just going to get some coffee at the Three Broomsticks" James said, shaking his head. "I don't move as fast as certain guys.."  
  
"Oh yes, Moony! I heard you and Belle are partners. What do you think of -?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think Belle will be an excellent partner!" Lupin said briskly, interrupting Sirius. "She and I work well together."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm off!" James waved and trotted off. He left the Gryffindor Tower, and headed down the staircase. He looked around nervously, afraid Jasmine would show up at any moment.  
  
"James!" a sweet voice shouted. "Over here!" Jasmine waved, her blue eyes shining.  
  
James swallowed nervously and ran over to Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine", he said, greeting her.  
  
"Hello James", Jasmine replied, smiling brightly. "We best be off, I suppose".  
  
"Erm - yeah, let's go", James said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Why can't I relax?, he asked himself silently. It's just Jasmine.  
  
James signed them out, and they walked outside in the fresh air. He felt calmer, braver, now that he was outside in the open. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh, mine was fine. I didn't do much of anything, so honestly, it was fairly boring. How about yours?"  
  
"Mine was ok", James replied, shrugging. "I hung out with Sirius a fair amount, we talked, played some pranks on people."  
  
Jasmine sniffed. "Sirius Black? He is forever getting in trouble. Why do you hang out with him?"  
  
James looked at Jasmine, stunned. Why was she being so mean to Sirius? He suddenly felt a jolt of anger. Jasmine had no right to say cruel things about Sirius.  
  
James took a deep breath and replied, "I hang out with Sirius because he's my first mate. He's got my back, and I got his. Sirius is like my brother, so I would appreciate it if you kept your comments about him to yourself."  
  
Jasmine looked miffed, and James was surprised at his own daring. Where had that come from?  
  
James was quite happy when they reached Hogsmeade. All the noise and excitement distracted him from the stony silence between Jasmine and himself. James kept glancing over at Jasmine as they walked to the Three Broomsticks. She didn't look angry, just embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway, let's go get some coffee.," James said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "I'll go get it..." They entered the Three Broomsticks, and Jasmine went to save a seat while James ordered their coffee.  
  
"Two coffees please" James said to the bartender.  
  
"You pay me and then I'll get your coffees" the bartender replied. James searched his pocket for his money. "Oh crap." he mumbled. He forgot to bring money! "Erm." James turned and looked hopefully at Jasmine.  
  
"Jasmine, did you happen to bring any money?" James asked, laughing nervously.  
  
Jasmine blushed and looked around embarrassed. "Going on a date and can't even remember his money." she mumbled irritated. Jasmine slowly got up from her seat and walked over to the bartender. "How much was that?"  
  
"Two sickles ma'am" the bartender replied, bowing his head. Jasmine smiled sweetly and handed him the money.  
  
"Thank you miss!" the bartender said, handing her a cup of coffee. She waved and walked back to the table, while the bartender handed James a cold cup of coffee.  
  
"Don't think they'll always be a pretty little girl to pay the bill" the bartender growled. "You'll lucky you're with such a sweet lady."  
  
James laughed hollowly. A day ago, he would have agreed with the bartender. Now he wasn't sure. There was a different side to Jasmine, one you didn't know was there until you spent time with her.  
  
"Thanks for paying, Jasmine." James said flatly. Jasmine mumbled "your welcome" and the two drank their coffee in silence.  
  
"Look Jasmine, we need to talk." James said nervously. He didn't want to get in a fight, but there were some rules he wanted to enforce.  
  
"I completely agree, James, dear."  
  
James glanced over at her, making sure she wasn't being sarcastic. Her face was sincere, but there was no way to be sure.  
  
"Firstly, and most importantly, you'll have to do something for me" Jasmine told him, flashing a falsely sweet smile.  
  
"What's that?" James inquired wearily. He had a feeling that whatever he had to do for Jasmine wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Stop hanging out with Sirius."  
  
James's mouth dropped open. He stared at Jasmine like she was mental. Stop hanging out with Sirius to go out with Jasmine?!  
  
Was she serious? How could she say something like that? Why did he ever want to go out with her? Anyone with half a brain could see that she was a prat.  
  
"You're joking." James said, heating up. "You can't actually think I'd stop hanging out with Sirius to go out with you. Leave my best friend for a spoiled git? I think NOT."  
  
"James, honey." Jasmine said her voice strained. "That's all you need to do to have the girl of your dreams!"  
  
"You are NOT the girl of my dreams. You are a hopeless git that is spoiled and can do nothing on her own!"  
  
Jasmine stopped smiling. Color rose to her face and she stood up. "YOU, JAMES POTTER, ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON" she screeched. With that, she threw the last of her coffee on James and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So Potter." a voice sneered. "Got dumped by your girlfriend, did you?"  
  
James turned around and saw the oily face of Snape. He flushed; he did NOT want Snivellus to see him like this.  
  
"Shut up Snivellus!" James shouted angry. "It just so happens I was going to dump that prat."  
  
"Is that so?" Snape said softly. "Then why do you look so stunned? Is Perfect Potter a bad kisser? Did your bad breath scare Jasmine away?"  
  
For once in his life, James had nothing to say. He glared at Snape, hoping he would shut up.  
  
"Rest assured the whole school will here about this.unless of course, you'll willing to give me something. We'll talk in detention, Potter." Snape left, leaving a very angry James.  
  
People were staring and pointing at James, making him feel uncomfortable. He headed out the door and walked outside.  
  
Once outside, he took a few deep breaths. How could this happen?, he thought, cursing under his breath. Now Snape would have something on him.  
  
"James?" a startled voice asked. James looked up into the face of Lily Evans. The wind was blowing her red hair, and her green, almond eyes were alert. She almost looked pretty.  
  
James shook the thought away. Lily Evans, pretty? He must be hallucinating.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lily asked, concerned. "You look depressed.and your robe is all.sticky.looking."  
  
James looked at her weirdly. Why was Lily being nice? Why does she care what happened to me?  
  
Lily blushed. "It's not like I care or anything.erm.nevermind." With that, she ran off without so much as a goodbye.  
  
James stared after her, confused. What was going on? Jasmine dumps him, Snape is trying to blackmail him, and Lily starts being nice. He definitely needed some sleep.  
  
When he arrived at Hogwarts he signed back in and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. He walked the staircases, not paying much attention to where he was going. The events of the day had left him dazed. He was surprised when he finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Animagus." James replied. What was he going to say to Sirius? James would never hear the end of it; Padfoot would be hounding him about this till he died.  
  
"Oy! James, back already?" Sirius said, laughing. "Don't tell me you pushed your tongue in too far and choked her."  
  
"Harhar!" James said, feeling better. So what if he didn't have Jasmine? He had some of the best friends in the world, and that's better than one girlfriend is.  
  
"For your information.we broke up." James told Sirius, shaking his head. "She's just a big prat, shouldn't have ever gone out with her."  
  
Sirius looked surprised. "So you didn't even get to kiss her?" he asked disappointed. 


End file.
